1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gun sights and refers more specifically to a combat gun sight having a center post and two side posts in spaced relation to and on opposite sides of the center post capable of bracketing a target to provide horizontal aim and for providing vertical aim of a weapon on which the gun sight is installed in accordance with the relative position of the top of the side posts and a rear gun sight when the center post of the gun sight is obscured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, combat shooting weapons have generally been provided with a centrally located front post sight and a rear sight having a centrally located notch therein in which the front post sight is aligned while the front post sight is maintained on the target. Such gun sights and sighting methods have been deficient in combat shooting where the target is usually dark so that the front post, rear sight and target are substantially merged.
Further, with previous sights it has generally been necessary to lower the rear sight to provide accurate shooting as the distance to the target becomes smaller.
In addition, with combat weapons of the past the front post sight has not usually been provided with guard means so that the front post sight may become damaged in use by being knocked against hard objects and consequently being bent out of shape.